Sarah's Diary
by hortus-deliciarum
Summary: Perseverance through challenges will change a person. What if Sarah had had the liberty of being able to write diary entries while she was in the Labyrinth. Written for a school assignment. However, it’s a bit confusing if you haven't seen the film.


**Disclaimer:** Characters and situations of Labyrinth are the property of Dennis Lee, Jim Henson, and Terry Jones (and Henson Associates).  
**Summary:** Perseverence and persevering through challenges will change a person. What if Sarah had had the liberty of being able to write diary entries while she was in the Labyrinth? From the beginning of the movie to the end, she changes dramatically. Written for an English assignment. However, it comes out rather confusing if you haven't already seen the film.

**Sarah's Diary**

**August 28, 1986 (8pm)  
**I can't understand why she always does this to me! It's not fair! My stepmother and my father went out again tonight and she's making me baby-sit Toby. Then she goes and says _I'm_ being unreasonable?! She had to go and have the kid. I just know she's going to spoil him when he gets older. And she took _my_ bear from _my_ room and gave it to him. No matter how many times I try to explain to her that Lancelot is not just any bear or take him back, she does it again. She doesn't understand my love for the Labyrinth tale (I have the book, the stuffed animals, and other merchandise). It's just not fair. If I had to guess at the most evil thing in the world, it wouldn't be that hard. I hate her.

* * *

**August 28, 1986 (13 hours left)  
**Oh my God! What have I done? I can't believe the Goblin King actually exists, but it's not supposed to be real. He won't give Toby back! My stepmother is going to kill me! I have to go in the Labyrinth. Well, it can't be that hard, not really. Oh, why wouldn't Toby just stop crying? Thirteen hours is a long time though. I'm sure I can do it.

I suppose I'm outside of real time right now. I'm certainly not at home. Hey! There's someone outside the Labyrinth! I bet he can help me.

* * *

**August 28, 1986 (12 hours left)  
**Wow, if it weren't for that strange worm (what hair he had!), I would have never made it this far! I was waling for ages and ages after that beast Hogwart (or whatever his name is) let me in. First he was killing pixies, which are actually vicious things, and then he was so difficult to talk to! I had to word everything perfect. Once he let me in, he wouldn't even help me or give me directions. "Well, left or right?" he asked. Both went on forever, it seemed. I don't even remember which way I went. But eventually I was getting somewhere after that worm showed me a stupid turn. You couldn't even see it! Then I thought I'd help myself out by marking the stones and walls with lipstick so I'd know where I've already been. But this ridiculous Labyrinth keeps changing! It's not fair. I have no idea where to go (except to the castle beyond the Goblin City in the center of the Labyrinth, but where's that?) or how much longer I have. That "king" Jareth is a real jerk..."Things aren't always what they seem."

Right now I'm trying to figure out which of these two doors to go through. They weren't there a minute ago, but neither was the wall behind me blocking my only other way out. Now the only way to go is through one of the doors. Apparently one leads to certain death and the other to the Goblin City. I have to pick the right one!

* * *

**August 28, 1986 (10 hours left)**  
It would be eleven hours, except that Jareth (grumble grumble) decided that I was doing so well, he should take another hour away to make it harder. I was stuck in the oubliette when Hoggle came and rescued me. I had to give him one of my bracelets, but it was worth it. There was no way out. Then he let me through winding caverns where the faces in the rocks "bewared" us and prophesied of doom. Hoggle told them to shut up, but I don't know if I can trust him. I don't know if I can trust anyone in this infuriating Labyrinth. He told me he was taking me to the surface, but he told Mr. High-and-Mighty-"I'll-Ruin-Your-Life"-'Cause-I'm-A-Jerk that he was taking me to the beginning! So I told Jareth that "his" Labyrinth was a piece of cake and he took away an hour by running the clock forward. I cried that it wasn't fair and all he did was laugh and send "the cleaners" after me. That was even more unfair! Hoggle and I almost died, although Hoggle said we'd go to "The Eternal Bog of Stench". (You'd think dying would be worse, but not by the way Hoggle was cowering.) He took me to the surface and then scampered off! And the old guy with a bird on his head was no help either. But I have Hoggle's jewels, so eventually he'll have to help me. _"Not friends!"_ ...

* * *

**August 28, 1986 (9 hours left)  
**He saved me! Hoggle saved me! I don't know what I wouldn't done otherwise. First I rescued Ludo, who I met hanging upside down and being tormented by goblins. How can those little demons enjoy doing that to someone! I don't know. They're worse than my stepmother! Anyways, then we were walking in the forest through one of the doors with the talking door-knockers (I feel so sorry for them. It's not fair that they have to exist like that.). All of a sudden Ludo disappeared! And before I could wonder where he had gone, these strange goblins (they're all strange, mind you) showed up. Their limbs were detachable and as they threw themselves around, they pushed and shoved me until they got the _great_ idea to remove _my_ limbs too! (So I could "join in" on the "fun".) All I could think of was to get out of there! I ran as fast as I could, but they were always right on my tail! Then I ran into a wall. (not literally) I had no idea what do, when suddenly a rope appeared. Hoggle pulled me up and I was so relieved. Finally something is going right. Oh no! Toby! I'm so happy, but I have to continue.

* * *

**August 28, 1986 [8 hours left]  
**What's going on? I feel so strange. I know I'm at this masquerade ball, but I don't remember coming here. I was looking around for someone and then I saw him, dressed so nice. I went to where he was - we were going to dance, I think - but he disappeared. I don't know where he went, but I can feel him just around the corner.

Wait! He's not the one I'm looking for! Everyone's masks seem so familiar, but kind of like creepy too...like goblins. I have to leave. I have to get out; I know it! I can't! I can't see a way out, but... I know, somehow, this is _his_ doing.

* * *

**August 28, 1986 [2.5 hours left]  
**I just woke up. I feel like I had a strange dream, but I don't remember what it was. Hey! Lancelot's gone. Oh, that's annoying! I bet he's in Toby's room again. Why won't she just get him his own bear? I'll just go-

_[a few minutes later]_

Something's wrong! I went out of my room and I'm in the middle of a great dump! This walking garbage goblin woman thing made out of trash and stuff keeps handing me things from my childhood. Just out of nowhere! At first I was like "Oh yeah... I remember that, thanks!" in my mind, but...this stuff isn't important! I don't need it anymore. I know something is more important, but I can't remember what. This, this isn't _real_. Which must mean this isn't really my room either. I must still be in the Labyrinth. _The Labyrinth? _Where did that come from? Why did I write-oh! Toby! This is one of Jareth's tricks! He must have done something to me! I have to get out of here; he's not playing fair (not that he ever was). I don't have time to mope and complain. I don't even know how much time I have left.

* * *

**August 28, 1986 [1 hour left]  
**I have to get to the castle! We're in the Goblin City, but battle's going on all around. Ludo's going to call the rocks (they're his "friends" and helped us cross the Bog of Eternal Stench when the bridge broke) and Hoggle is guarding the door. I think Didymus is trying to coax Ambrosius out of cowering. Hoggle was so brave when we were getting into the city. He broke the giant goblin-controlled robot guarding the door. I'm so glad for my friends. I couldn't have gotten this far without them (and it's a miracle they were right above my "room"). But I have to get to the castle, I'm certain I'm running out of time.

* * *

**August 28, 1986 [0.5 hours left]**  
I just said my thanks and goodbyes. I'm going in alone, but everyone said they'll be there if I need them. I gave Hoggle his jewels back. When I took them, he said it wasn't fair. He was right. I knew it, but I did it anyway. I said, "No, it isn't. But that's the way it is." I haven't had time to think about it, until now. I guess that, even though lie isn't fair, I still have to deal with it. That's something I've learned tonight. With my friends, I didn't stop to think it wasn't fair that the guard wouldn't let us through or that we had to battle our way to the castle. I have to go in now. I can feel that there's not much time left and Toby needs me.

* * *

**August 28, 1986 [10 minutes left]**  
These stairs are so infernally frustrating. Physics doesn't appear to matter... I keep seeing Toby and I don't know how to get to him. He keeps moving and Jareth keeps appearing around me. It's so distracting. It's not- I have to keep trying! Toby!

* * *

**August 29, 1986 (midnight- 12am)**  
I did it. I'm home again and Toby is sleeping. My parents are back too. When time ran out (the "thirteenth hour"...) everything disappeared and floated back down. I begged with Jareth and then I remembered the book. I recited my favorite lines, the part I always reenact:

_"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back what you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great..."_

I couldn't remember the next part (as usual) and Jareth was trying to distract me again, promising me my dreams.

_"You have no power over me."_

I said simply, remembering the words. At the same time, I knew it was true. That's when he transformed back into that terrible beautiful owl and everything really disappeared. I awoke in my bed again and ran to Toby's room. He was sleeping soundly. I saw Lancelot and felt sorry I had ever had the childish fit. I was so selfish. I picked up Lancelot and tucked him in with Toby. Toby's more important than my bear, even if it is special to me. I hope it will be just as special to Toby. I don't need Lancelot. I have my friends: Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus...even Ambrosius and all the strange orange goblins. I need my friends and they are all here, just as they said they would be.

* * *

Hortus~Deliciarum


End file.
